


If I Could Talk To The Animals...

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack's talking to animals...and understanding them.





	If I Could Talk To The Animals...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The first sign Jack knew something was wrong was when Molly jumped on his bed early Sunday morning. Now this was normally an everyday occurrence; what wasn't normal was the fact that his Retriever was asking to be taken for a walk...in clear, understandable English.

Jack stared at her. "You want to...go for a walk?"

//Walkies Jack! Let's go walkies!//

Jack jumped out of bed and backed up. "Okay Jack. Calm down." He looked at Molly again. "Walkies?"

Molly began to wag her tail. //WALKIES JACK! WALKIES!//

"Okay," Jack laughed nervously. "Anything else?"

//Can I have bologna for lunch? I know that stupid vet said no people food but....//

"Bologna?"

Molly tilted her head, staring at him. //You understood me?//

"Oh God. It finally happened. I knew all these years of going through the 'gate would eventually catch up with me. I'm having a breakdown. Yeah, that's what it is."

Molly picked up the phone with her teeth, walking it to Jack, dropping it in front of him. //Call Daniel.//

"Why?"

//Because Daniel is smart, intelligent and sensible. And he's the only person who will believe you.//

Jack stared at the phone, finally dialing. "Daniel? I need your help." Jack held the phone away from his ear. "Stop screaming! You think I would call you at seven o'clock if it wasn't an emergency?" He paused, looking down at Molly. "You better be right about this." Back to the phone. "Daniel, could ya please come over? YES NOW!" Jack hung up, shaking his head, looking back at his dog. "What now?"

//Walkies Jack. Or I'm gonna make poop on the carpet.//

"Walkies," Jack muttered as he pulled his pants and sneakers on, then headed downstairs. "Poop?"

//Jack,// Molly sighed, //I'm a lady dog. It wouldn't be proper for me to say 'shit' now would it?//

"Of course not," Jack answered as he got the leash.

//I don't want the leash. I hate it.//

Jack just stared at his dog, shaking his head again. "Out back. We're not going for a walk now."

//Aww, but Jack, I wanna see Bruno the German Shepherd. He likes me.//

"Likes you. Bah. Watch out for dogs like that. They only want one thing."

//I've been spayed Jack. The only thing I want is conversation.//

"I don't care. Out back."

//Okay Jack. But only because you're freaking out.//

"I'm not freaking out!"

Molly ran outside. //Yes you are!//

"Smartass mutt," Jack muttered as he watched her run around. He went in to make coffee and was sitting at the table when she came back, laying her head in his lap. He smiled at her. "Do ya love me?"

//Of course Jack,// Molly answered. //You're the bestest owner a dog could have.//

"Why?"

//Well, you talk to me first of all. Like when you come back from a mission. Speaking of which, I'd really like to go through the Stargate. Sounds like fun.//

"Oh sure. I'll just tell the General."

//George is nice. He talks to me too.//

"And Daniel? He spends almost as much time with you as I do."

//I love Daniel too. And Sam and Janet and Cassie and Teal'c, even though he smells different then everyone else.//

"Smells different?"

//Probably because he's Jaffa. Did you know that they don't have dogs on Chulak?// 

"I take it you and he have had a few conversations."

//He talks to me also.//

"Anything else?"

//Yes Jack. Are you ever going to confess your love *for* Daniel *to* Daniel?//

"I told you that, didn't I?"

//How else would I know?//

"I can't. Regs say 'don't ask, don't tell'."

//Since when have you cared about Regs? Jack, you've been my dad for six years now, since you came back from that first mission and rescued me from the pound. You left Daniel on Abydos and lied about it when you came back. You led your team on a covert mission to a Goa'uld ship because Daniel gave you some intel. You took Merrin offbase so she wouldn't get her brains sucked out. You always break the rules if and when it's necessary.//

"You actually pay attention to me when I talk?"

//Of course Jack.//

"Yeah, well, regarding Daniel, it's different."

//Why?//

"Because it is, that's why!"

"Jack? Why are you yelling?"

Jack turned and faced Daniel. "I, er...."

"The front door was open."

"Daniel, I can understand her."

"Understand who?"

"Molly. We were having a conversation."

"You were having a conversation with Molly. A 'two-way' conversation?" Daniel looked skeptical and raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Yes Daniel, and I'm gonna prove it to you."

"Jack I...."

"Forget it," Jack sighed. "Maybe I should just go to Mac The Quack and have him commit me."

Daniel swallowed hard, remembering his experiences in the hospital. After he got rid of Machello's 'bugs', Jack had sworn he would never doubt Daniel again, no matter what. How could he not extend the same to Jack? 

"No, you don't need to see that ass. I believe you."

"You do?"

"If I doubt you and they lock you up, I...Jack, I know what you went through when I...look, we'll do what you said we should have done with me back then. We'll go to the Tok'ra or the Asgard or the Nox."

"And what if I've gone nutso?" Jack asked. "Then what?"

Daniel smiled. "In that case, we'll resign from the SGC and you and I will go somewhere quiet, where we will live out the rest of our lives together."

"You don't *really* believe me, do you?"

"Jack, what do you want me to say?"

Molly began to bark, at least to Daniel's ears. To Jack, it was words.

//Ask him about the lasagna. Yeah, ask him about *that*.//

Jack turned to Daniel. "She says to ask you about the lasagna."

Daniel's eyes grew wide. "The lasagna?"

Molly looked up at Jack. //When you were sick after that mission, and he took care of me. He fed me lasagna.//

"She says you fed her lasagna when I was laid up last month." Jack paused as Molly told him some more. "You ate her dog biscuits, Daniel?"

"They were good. Crunchy and nutritious." Daniel did a double-take. "Oh shit."

"I guess ya believe me now, huh?"

"Jack, how long have you been able to do this? I mean, maybe you're some kind of Doctor Doolittle. Were you able to do this when you were a child?"

"No Daniel. Because if I was, I would have known that Mel Petersen's dog didn't like me, and I wouldn't have a scar on my right leg where he bit me."

"Okay. I know we have the week off, but maybe we should go to the Mountain. Maybe we can figure out what's going on."

//Can I go too Jack?// Molly asked, jumping up and down.

"No. You stay here. I'll be home soon enough and we can talk further."

//Okay Jack.// Molly jumped up. //Love you.// She slobbered all over his face.

"Yeah, I love you too."

* * *

The team sat in the briefing room, all eyes on Jack.

"Look, I know it sounds insane, but it's true. Ask Daniel."

Daniel nodded. "He proved it to me."

"Colonel," Hammond asked, "you can talk to animals?"

"Well, anyone can talk to animals," Jack shrugged. "I, on the other hand, can understand them. Sir, I *haven't* gone whacko. Believe me, I wish I had."

"Perhaps a session with Doctor MacKenzie...."

"NO!" Daniel's shout surprised everyone. "He's telling the truth."

"I want to believe you both but...."

Daniel interrupted Hammond. "Nobody believed me when I said I was...infected...by one of Machello's inventions."

"That is correct DanielJackson," Teal'c said. "GeneralHammond, I will not allow you to lock up ColonelO'Neill. We *did* make that error with Daniel."

"Error," Jack half-laughed. "That's an understatement."

"He's right sir," Sam told Hammond, then turned to Jack. "I believe you colonel. Having 'lived' in the SGC mainframe, I'm never going to doubt anything around here ever again."

"All right," Hammond nodded, "let's say I believe you. How did this happen?"

"I got it," Daniel said. "P3R-854. Jack, you punched that guy for abusing his animals."

"Colonel, you *punched* someone on your last mission?" Hammond looked like he was ready to explode.

"Well sir, he was whipping his dogs."

"Do you remember what that Shaman said?" Daniel added.

"Yeah. Something about I deserve to...empathize with them. The animals."

"Sir," Sam said, "he ran that light beam over you."

"O-kay," Jack swallowed hard. "You're telling me because of alien doohickey number three hundred and twenty-nine I can talk to animals?"

"We have encountered three hundred and twenty-nine offworld devices?" Teal'c asked.

"It's sarcasm T," Jack buried his face in his hands. 

"Could you come to my house later?" Sam asked. "Maybe you can ask Skippy what her favorite cat food is. She's more finicky then Morris."

"I hate your cat Carter, and she hates me."

"Well sir, maybe if you talked to her you'd find out why," Sam snickered.

"Sam's got a point Jack," Daniel nodded. "Everytime you walk in the house she practically mauls you."

"I am *not* talking to a cat! Especially one named after a peanut butter!"

"But you'll talk to dogs," Daniel grinned. "You're prejudiced Jack."

"ENOUGH!" Hammond snapped, taking a breath and composing himself. "Why does this always happen to you? Every other team goes through the 'gate, completes a mission, and comes home. But not the four of you. No. You come home talking to animals."

"It does make life more interesting sir," Jack chuckled, then sobered as he met his CO's glare. "It's not life threatening. Daniel, get in touch with that guy and find out what he did."

"Do I need to confine you to base colonel?"

"No sir," Jack replied. "I don't pose any type of threat. Besides, when I get home later, Molly and I are going to discuss her likes and dislikes."

"After you see Skippy," Sam nodded.

"Skippy. Why couldn't ya name her something normal, like Fluffy?"

"Do I look like someone who would name their cat 'Fluffy'?"

* * *

Jack heard the screaming from down the corridor and took off. Shouts of "NO PLEASE DON'T!" and "IT'S CRUEL AND INHUMANE!" echoed in his ears. He turned the corner and found himself in the base kennel, a place he was known to frequent.

"Hey Jack," Major Ed Feiss grinned, holding a puppy. "What's doing? You want to help feed today?"

Jack stared at the dogs, finally spotting what he was looking for. One of the dogs was laying down, head in her paws, looking very sad. 

She met his eyes and whimpered. //Please don't let him take the last of my children.//

"Ed, is that Lady's...puppy?" Jack asked.

"Yes, yes it is. Why?"

"Where are the rest of her litter?"

"They're being trained. I ask you again. Why?"

"Get them all back," Jack said firmly.

"Jack, I can't do that."

"All right then. Send Lady to watch over them." He nodded to the morose dog. "She's depressed and she thinks you stole them."

"Depressed Jack?"

"Yeah. Depressed. And right now, she'd like to take a chunk out of your hide for stealing 'em."

"Really?" Ed looked at him as if Jack had gone off the deep end.

Jack sighed. "P3R-854. Alien doohickey thingy. I've become Doctor Doolittle."

Having traveled offworld himself, Ed was unfazed by the statement. "Cool. Do they like me?"

The dogs began to bark, all looking at Jack.

"Yeah," Jack told him, "they do. And Cosmo, he prefers Science Diet to Eukanuba. And they all want a CD player." Jetsam came over, lay down at Jack's feet and began to whine.

//We *hate* classical music. That's all Ed ever plays.//

"They hate classical music." Jack raised an eyebrow at the dog. "What kind of music do ya like?" 

//The cool sounds of Led Zeppelin and AC/DC. That's what Dave plays when he comes down.//

"Siler?" Jack asked, shrugged and faced Ed. "Hard rock. Led Zep and AC/DC."

//I like Madonna.//

//You have no taste.//

//I like opera.//

//You have no taste either.//

Two of the dogs began to growl at each other.

"Uh, guys, I'm sure we can find something you *all* enjoy. Okay?"

//Thanks Jack. Can you bring that nice Doctor Danny with you next time you come visit? He's sweet.//

//He's cute.//

"What?!" Jack grew wide-eyed.

//See, I told you. Jack's got a thing for him.//

"I do not!" Jack fired back.

//Yeah you do. If you were one of us, you'd sniff his crotch.//

"I would not!"

//Would too.//

"Not!"

//Uh-huh!//

"You're nuts!" Jack fired back.

//I'm nuts? You're the one arguing with a dog.//

Jack blinked. "Oh God. I'm finally losing it."

"What did he say Jack?" Ed asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

//Jack and Danny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G....//

"SHUT UP!"

"Jack," Daniel said, coming into the kennel, "why are you yelling at Flotsam? She's a sweetie." Daniel bent down. "Aren't ya girl?" 

//And you're a cutie.//

"Would you stop saying that?!" Jack snapped.

//Oooh, Jack is jealous. I bet he'd like it if Doctor Danny rubbed *his* tummy.//

Jack knelt down. "How would you like to be horse food?"

//How would you like your arm bitten off?//

"How'd ya like a one-way trip through the 'gate?"

Flotsam stood, staring at Jack, then backing up. //No. Please? We like Earth.//

"Now see what you did Jack?" Daniel chastised. "It's okay Flotsam. The big bad colonel's not sending you anywhere. He's all..." Daniel began to giggle. "...bark but no bite."

//Told ya,// Jetsam said. //Jack's all bluster.//

"Hey! It's *Colonel* to you, *not* Jack."

//Jack.//

"Colonel!"

//Jack...Jack...Jack....//

"You guys need to learn the chain of command. It's Colonel O'Neill!"

//Yeah, yeah, we know,// Jetsam sneered. //O'Neill with *two* L's.//

"Now look you...."

"Jack," Daniel said, "you're arguing with a dog."

"Yeah, I am Daniel. A dog that's in the USAF and needs to learn some respect for his superior officer."

"Superior officer?" Ed chuckled.

"Canine or human," Jack said. "Either way, I'm the superior officer."

//Jack, Jack, Jack.//

"One more word and you're going to be 'fixed'."

Jetsam's eyes got wide as saucers. //You would do that Jack? After I nearly bit that evil Senator Kinsey?//

Jack slowly smiled. "Yeah, that's true. And it's a good thing he couldn't tell you guys apart or he would have...never mind. Okay, you can call me Jack."

//Tell us Jack. Would you like it if Doctor Danny rubbed your tummy?//

Jack grinned at him. "Yeah I would."

"You would what Jack?" Daniel asked. 

"Nothing Daniel. Private conversation."

//You should tell him,// Jetsam nodded. //I bet he'd let you sniff his crotch.//

"Ya think?"

//YeahSureYouBetcha.//

Jack stood. "I have *definitely* been spending too much time here." He pulled Daniel to his feet. "Did you get in touch with that Shaman guy?"

"Yes Jack."

"And....?"

"It seems it's only temporary."

"How temporary?"

"He doesn't know."

"You're gonna make me talk to Carter's cat, aren't you?"

//A cat, Jack?// Flotsam asked.

"I have no choice. I happen to prefer dogs, but...it is Carter's."

//Major Sam?// Jetsam growled. //She's a *cat* person?//

Jack smirked. "Yep."

//Let's see what happens the next time *she* comes down here.//

"Now, now. She *is* a Major."

//We wouldn't hurt her Jack. But I may have to lift my leg and give her a surprise.//

"Now that I'd approve," Jack chuckled, as he and Daniel left the kennel.

* * *

"Do I really have to do this Daniel?" Jack whined as they pulled up in front of Sam's house."

"C'mon Jack. There's got to be some reason she hates you."

"Yeah, sure."

Sam opened the door, smiling. "Skippy! Come here baby," Sam cooed. "We have visitors."

Skippy came in and hissed at Jack. 

"See Sam! I didn't do anything!"

//Exactly,// Skippy told him.

"What?" Jack asked. 

//You smell like dog.//

"Well of course I do. I own one fer crying out loud!"

//You understood me?//

"Obviously. Now, the reason I am here, well there are two actually. First off, why don't you like me? Is it because I smell like dog?"

//No.//

"Okay, it's not because I smell like dog," Jack told Sam. "Then why?"

//You never play with me. You come in here and avoid me. You never pet me or talk to me or any of those things that other people do.//

"Oh. Well, I didn't realize it and I'm sorry." Jack rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I just apologized to a cat."

//If I didn't know that sarcasm was second nature to you, I'd be offended.//

"Then we're fine now?"

//Yes Colonel, we're fine.//

"Good. Sam wants to know what kind of food you like."

//Tuna. And not Bumblebee or Chicken-Of-The-Sea. It has to be Star-Kist.//

"Tuna. And it has to be Star-Kist. Damn the cat *is* finicky."

//Colonel, how come you don't kiss Daniel the way Samantha kisses Janet?//

"She does?"

//If I acted like that with the cat next door, Samantha would have me fixed.//

Jack turned to Sam. "So, you and Fraiser...."

//And sometimes Teal'c joins in.//

"Teal'c too?!"

Sam was in the middle of drinking and began to choke. 

Jack was laughing. "The cat's a fountain of intel." He picked her up, sitting her in his lap and petting her. "So, what else can you tell me?"

//Well, Janet likes leather.//

Jack raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Leather, Sam?"

"What?!" Sam sputtered, narrowing her eyes at Skippy. "One more word and I swear...."

//She doesn't scare me colonel.//

"You can call me Jack. Now tell me more about these kinks...."

"OUT!" Sam shouted.

"Okay, okay," Jack nodded. "Well Skippy, until we meet again. And I'll bring you a whole case of tuna next time I come visit."

//Thank you Jack.//

Jack and Daniel headed to the door, walking out, but Jack turned back. "Leather, huh?" He closed the door behind them before she could answer.

* * *

Coming into his house, Jack was greeted by Molly, who ran circles around him, then proceeded to 'attack' Daniel. 

//Daniel! You came back to visit me! Take me walkies!!//

"Your turn to take her for a walk Danny."

"Why me?"

"Because she wants you to." He smiled at Molly. "Did you miss me?"

//Yes Jack. Did you tell them?//

"Yeah, I did. And thanks to Daniel, they believed me."

Molly sniffed him. //Cat, Jack?//

"Sam's. Don't panic. Dogs will always be number one with me."

//Of course we will Jack. We're smarter. And did you tell Daniel?//

"No. I didn't say anything yet."

"What Jack?" Daniel asked, curious.

"Nothing, Daniel." Jack handed him the leash, watching Molly back up. "Aww, ya hafta wear it. It's the law. I could get a ticket."

//Okay Jack. Only because I don't want you getting into trouble. And would you please tell Daniel tonight?//

"Why tonight?"

"What's happening tonight, Jack?"

"Nothing, Daniel." He looked back at Molly. "Well?"

//You just seem so lonely lately. More so then usual. I know I'm your friend, but even *I* can't take care of all the loneliness.//

"Okay, I will. I promise."

//Good boy, Jack.//

"What did you promise her Jack?"

"I'll tell you later Daniel. Now go and when you get back I'll have a fresh pot of Arabica brewed."

"You have cheesecake Jack?"

"Of course Daniel."

Daniel grinned. "C'mon Molly. We'll go and visit with Bruno along the way."

"HEY! No visits with that hard-up German Shepherd!"

"Whatever Jack," Daniel snickered, as he and the dog ran out together.

* * *

Daniel and Molly came back a short time later and Jack knelt down. "Did you two have a nice walk?"

*BARK*

"I didn't quite get that."

*BARK*

Jack's face fell. "I can't understand her anymore Daniel."

"Well at least you know she loves you Jack."

Jack scratched Molly behind the ears. "You do love me, don'tcha?"

*BARK*

"I guess I should, huh?"

*BARK*

"I thought you couldn't...."

"I can't Daniel. But I know what she wants me to do. At least I think I do."

*BARK* 

Molly walked over to Daniel and nudged him towards Jack, barked once more then padded off to the spare room, leaving the two men alone.

"Daniel, how long have we known each other?"

"Six years."

"And in all that time, how many times have I hugged you?"

"I dunno Jack. Lots."

"Have I ever hugged anyone else?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "No."

"You know I love you, right?"

"And I love you too."

Jack shook his head. "No Daniel, I love you."

Daniel nodded. "I know. I love you too."

"Ya know, sometimes I wonder how you managed to obtain three PhD's. Daniel, I *love* you. Get it now?"

"Yeah, I get it," Daniel said, gently pushing Jack against the wall. "I love you too." His hands moved under Jack's shirt, fingers caressing up his chest. "I'll tell you a thousand times." Shirt's were removed and bare chests touched for the first time. "And then I'll tell you some more." Daniel's fingers moved up and down Jack's arms. He nuzzled Jack's neck, kissing upwards. 

Jack pulled Daniel's mouth up to his and their lips met. The kiss was soft, yet made them both lightheaded and both were pleased that it was returned by the other in full. 

Daniel smiled when they broke the kiss, both needing to breathe. "I hope we don't regret this in the morning." 

"The only thing I regret is having waited so long," Jack told him, touching his lips again to Daniel's. He deepened the kiss, pulling Daniel's tongue into his mouth, while his hands roamed Daniel's back and he moaned into Daniel's mouth. 

Pulling his mouth away from Jack's, Daniel's lips moved down his body until he was kneeling before Jack. Looking up, Daniel gave him that blazing smile again, Daniel's hands moving to his pants, undoing them. Jack's pants were pulled down and his dick, which had felt unbearingly tight in his denims, was released and stood upright, wanting some attention from Daniel. 

Daniel did not disappoint him. His tongue snaked out, tasting Jack, Jack's hands grabbing his shoulders, steadying himself. Daniel looked up at his best friend, now his lover, the man he worshipped with all his heart and soul, and he said the words again. "Jack, I love you." He saw the worship returned in the eyes that met his and his heart skipped a beat. His mouth engulfed the thick shaft and Jack gasped as Daniel took him all the way in, tongue playing along the length. 

Jack's hands moved to Daniel's hair, moving Daniel's mouth up and down his dick, kicking his shoes off. Jack's pants and boxers slid off and Daniel's hands found their way to his ass, pulling Jack's dick even deeper. Jack's hands wound tighter in Daniel's soft hair, fucking Daniel's mouth, while Daniel's fingers dug into his cheeks. 

Head spinning, Jack was lost in the maelstrom of lust he was feeling. Then a finger playing at his tight hole..."Please"...the finger slowly easing its way inside him..."More"...then a second finger, as Daniel's teeth suddenly began to graze his dick..."deeper...harder...." Daniel's fingers pushed deeper, while he sucked harder, knowing he'd hit Jack's pleasure spot when Jack screamed, "OHHH YES!" 

Jack arched his back and came, seed shooting down Daniel's throat, moaning his completion as he watched and felt Daniel swallowing, feeling as if his legs would collapse. 

Daniel continued to feed until Jack pulled him upwards, taking possession of Daniel's mouth again, tasting himself. Daniel toed his shoes off, his hands moved to his pants, but Jack's hands moved them away. 

"My perogative," Jack whispered, picking Daniel up.

"Jack! You're going to throw your back out!"

"Not tonight." Jack grinned at him. "I'm taking you to bed. Any objections?" 

"None at all," Daniel moaned, resting his head on Jack's shoulders. Jack sighed, holding Daniel close and carried him upstairs, nibbling at Daniel's neck. Sitting down with Daniel in his lap, Jack rubbed his back, Daniel cuddling closer to him, nuzzling his neck. Then Daniel's tongue and teeth moving in tandem, sucking on one spot of Jack's neck, leaving a bruise. Jack moaned at the marking, reveling in the thought of belonging to Daniel. But Daniel would belong to him also. 

Bringing his mouth down, he did the same, whispering, "You're mine...as much as I am yours. Let me love you Daniel...." 

Jack lay Daniel on his back, Daniel's hands moving again to his pants. Again his hands were pushed away. "Not yet," Jack said. "Soon." Then Jack was straddling his legs, leaning over him, his tongue in Daniel's mouth again. Jack's lips on his neck, light kisses on his shoulders, first one then the other, while Jack's hands caressed his arms. Jack's mouth moved to Daniel's chest, tongue flicking over the nipples, followed by teeth nipping at them, then fingers teasing them. Daniel began to breathe heavier, pushing up at Jack, who whispered, "Relax love...no rush...." No sooner were the words out of his mouth, then his own dick stood again, belying his words. He smiled as his mouth wandered down Daniel's abdomen, licking his navel, Daniel giggling, which made Jack even harder. Jack knelt between Daniel's legs, fingers on Daniel's pants, slowly undoing the buttons, easing the pants down at a snail's pace. Daniel moaned, his eyes meeting Jack's, who saw pure love within them. The pants were thrown into a corner and Jack looked down, just staring at Daniel's dick, wanting for his attention, as his had for Daniel's. "I want this Daniel...." 

Daniel's dick was sucked deep, his eyes widening, then closing, concentrating on Jack's mouth pleasuring him. "Jack...oh God...I love you...." 

Jack, however, had no comprehension of Daniel's words. To finally touch Daniel, to have him, sent his mind reeling. Nothing would be able to get through to his brain now...only the taste and touch of Daniel mattered. His hands grasping Daniel's ass, pulling his lover deeper, head moving from side to side, moaning as he sucked. Jack was in a frenzy of lust, his fingers parting Daniel's cheeks, thrusting two fingers in, sucking harder as he heard Daniel's cry of pain and pleasure. The two fingers buried, Jack took his free hand and moved it to Daniel's nipple, rolling it in his fingers, feeling it become hard. He did the same to the other, as his mouth moved up Daniel's dick, nibbling at the head, then covered the shaft again. Daniel was writhing against him, pushing up, screaming incoherently. Jack's fingers pushed deeper, finally hitting that spot within and Daniel spurted his come suddenly. Jack drank the sweetness, pulling back ever so briefly to catch some on his free hand. Then his mouth returned, while his hand spread Daniel's essence on his own hard dick. He didn't want lube, nothing foreign between them this first time. It had to be raw, had to be pure...he'd waited far too long for it.

He slowly removed his fingers from Daniel, watching as Daniel bent his knees up, spreading himself for Jack. Jack touched his dick to Daniel's tightness, pulling Daniel's legs over his shoulders, his hands moving to Daniel's cheeks, spreading them further. Blue eyes met brown, pupils dilated, two pair of eyes blazing. Jack slowly sheathed himself, taking his time, not wanting to hurt his new lover. When he was buried within Daniel, Jack stilled, his hands on Daniel's hips now, their eyes still looking at one another. Jack slowly pulled out, then pushed back in, starting a rhythm that was comfortable to them both. But the slow pace was something both discovered neither wanted and shortly after, Jack began to move faster, pulling Daniel along his shaft, fucking him with a fury. Daniel pulled Jack deeper, squeezing his muscles tight, holding Jack deeply within him. Still Jack moved faster, sheathing himself deeper, pushing harder. He gripped Daniel's dick like a vice, stroking hard as he thrust inside, hitting Daniel's prostate and sending Daniel over the edge. 

"JACK!" Daniel's scream, as his come shot over Jack's hand, covering the two of them. Jack leaned down, sticking out his tongue, catching some of the come, licking it over his lips, sucking it into his mouth. 

"I LOVE YOU DANIEL!" Jack's shout, as he warmed his lover with his seed, pumping into him until he had no strength left to move. Daniel's legs fell from his shoulders, and Jack braced himself on his palms, still looking at Daniel, both panting the end of the most intense orgasm either had ever felt. He gentled himself from Daniel, laying on his back, pulling Daniel on top of him. Another kiss, gentle and sure, a binding of souls. They were finally one...never to be alone again. 

"Together always my love," Daniel's whispered sigh. 

"Forever my Daniel," Jack's whispered in response. His dick was growing hard again and Daniel noticed, leering at his newfound lover. 

"Again Jack?" 

"Oh yes Daniel. It's the advanced genes. I always wondered how I was able to go so many times in a single night." 

It took a few hours, but the two finally lay completely satiated, sticky, and very sweaty. Jack finally got up, bringing two warm cloths to the bedside. The two cleaned each other, (causing another orgasm) cuddling close, both safe and content in each other's arms. 

"I need a vacation Danny. *We* need a vacation."

"For a change I'm not going to argue with you Jack."

"Old buddy of mine and his wife keep asking me to come and visit them. And since we have a week off, I say we leave in the morning."

"Drive or fly?"

"Either one."

"Okay. And just where is it we're going?"

"Little town in the Nevada desert. You'll love it." Daniel didn't see Jack's smirk. "It's called Perfection...."

FIN


End file.
